story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastian (SoW game)
Bastian (バスティアン Basutian) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). Reckless and sassy, Bastian is a farmer who lives at Macaron Ranch on Latte Fields. He also owns a supermarket near the farm. Bastian also has a fondness for dogs, but not allowed to keep one whilst he's at Macaron Ranch. Your rival for Bastian's affection is Rin. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, proven that Bastian's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Bastian will meet the player and asks if you want a gift that he brought by. Once his gift is accepted, Bastian will be pleased, and the player takes a Great Milk. However, if the player rejects Bastian's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Bastian's name tag on dialogue box is at purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Bastian will ask the player to bring him 1 Milk, 1 Bread, and 1 Butter. Once done, he will thank the player but no reward is necessary. This cannot be completed if the player bought those items from Macaron Ranch. ---- Blue Love Event (Date) *Bastian's name tag on dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Then wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 11:00 to trigger the confession. Bastian likes the player very much, and wants to know if she feels the same way. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Bastian, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Bastian or giving him any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him, and tell that she forgot something important. It will take a little while to recover lost XP. ---- Yellow Love Event (Confession) *Bastian's name tag on dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Bastian to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Bastian asks that the player is free for date and if his request is accepted, be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 16:00. After the player has seen all 4 of Bastian's love events and he accepted the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have them think of another randomly chosen nickname, or enter themselves. The chosen new nickname cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Bastian will act energetic and outgoing. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blue hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green whilst the girl's clothing will be colored orange. The same thing will do if the player marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Bluebird Mansion *15:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Rin is practising her piano when she realises that somebody watches her! Bastian tells her that her playing piano is very nice. Rin accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Bastian doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Bastian asks where Rin regularly is. Rin tells him she can be found inside the mansion, as they both smile and leave. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find Bastian or Rin and talk to him/her, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Rin will ask Bastian to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Rin will be okay. Either option is fine, but the better one for leading the rival couple into their marriage is to let them go. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a male and upon leaving her house in the morning, Bastian will ask about his relationship with Rin. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Bastian will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Rin himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is a female. You must befriend Rin to a Blue status (not Bastian), and she will come to your house asking about Bastian. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Rin appears in house but want Bastian to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *Maximilian's name tag on his dialogue box is at Blue or less Maximilian and Bastian are listening to Rin's piano lesson. Bastian tries to explain that he has been feeling more weird lately, and wonders if something is wrong with him. Maximilian laughs, and says that he just lovesick! Rin overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that it's the problem! Bastian accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Rin to marry him. Rin happily accepts. One year after the yellow event, Bastian and Rin will have a wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Bastian and Rin's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. One year later after Bastian and Rin got married, Rin will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, they will gave birth to a daughter named Barbara. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors